bgrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
Thomas Sky was a soldier stationed in Blood Gulch in the 3rd Generation. When he arrived, he was portrayed as the self-proclaimed ladies man and massive asshole of Blood Gulch. He later became possibly the most unpredictable soldier in all of the canyon, often getting injured and knocked out. Often by himself. After Blood Gulch, he, like many others, found his way to the Vegas Quadrant. He was thought to be homeless for most of his time here, moving from robbed apartments to trashcans to motels. He kept a few close acquaintances like Sleet or Bishop, but most people kept their distance. When the Dissidents rose up, he joined up so he could try and befriend Max again. It all went horribly and he got kicked off. He eventually became a merc, trying his best to survive in a city in which he was but a stranger. Not much more is known about him after this. Brief History When he arrived in the canyon, the overall consensus was that his personality was immature, rude (at least, towards most), perverted, and innuendo-loving. An example of attempting to engage in sexual relations: On his first day in the canyon, he tried to get "intimate" with an alien who was attacking Blood Gulch, but instead "got raped". After being buried alive, he became more mature and easier to talk to. Blood Gulch Sky arrived in the middle of an alien invasion by the Wort Blarg Clan. Within hours of arriving, he had hit on most of the girls in the canyon, and tried to get "intimate" with an alien who was attacking Blood Gulch, but instead "got raped". All of this led people to hate him and constantly shoot him. Since Max refused to take a look at him, Sky looked for George, who told Sky he was pregnant. Sky's alien fetus was aborted by him minutes after. Sky desperately wanted to get laid, so he asked Blaise to shoot him and take him to Doctor Hearth, a female medic. Blaise gathered an audience of reds, blues, and neutrals to watch her shoot Sky in the foot. Sky was then taken to the medbay, only to find out Doctor Hearth was a lesbian. After being shot and injured several times, Sky wondered if anyone would miss him if he died, so he faked his death... and came back the next day because a new red female recruit arrived, named Serling. Three weeks after his arrival, Sky started dating Ikeda, red team's medic at the time. Meanwhile, Connors, Dragon and Max planned to kill Sky. Wilcox talked them out of killing him, and told them to shoot him in the back instead. Dragon then shot Sky in the back a dozen times, and for some reason, Sky decided to spar with him. Before the spar, Blaise told Ikeda Sky "settled" for her. Ikeda wished to speak to Sky before the fight, but Blaise didn't want her to interfere with the spar, so she knocked her out. Once the spar started, and Sky noticed Blaise knocked out Ikeda, he decides to let Dragon beat the shit out of him, and requests to be taken to Red Base Medbay, so he can apologize to Ikeda. Once he arrived in the Red Base Medbay, Ikeda tied him to a bed and tortured him. Ikeda and Quarters held Sky hostage for the rest of the day. Reece, Blaise, and Wilcox rescued Sky from Red Base, and Ikeda made a public apology for what she did to Sky. Sometime after Ikeda and Sky broke up, Sky developed split personalities: * Thomas, the "evil" personality, which wrote many of Sky's journal entries. * S-Dawg, the gangster personality, thought to be developed when Sky became friends with San-G, a gangster alien. * Sir Sky, the smart personality, who claimed to have read all of the Oxford Dictionary twice. * Aurora, a personality based off a woman by the same name, a scientist who worked at the UNSC. She was the person who found Sky buried in ice. Ikeda tried to help Sky and took him to Wade, who put the split personalities into rabbits. Apartment, Connors, Das, and Sky planned a heist to steal Wade's pelican. Wade somehow found out about this and set up defenses. Connors got talked out by Blaise in the pre-planning phase and Sky bailed out on the way to the pelican after being convinced by Ditch. Sky convinced Das to stand off after he got shot, meanwhile Apartment carried on and got knocked unconscious by Rust. They all got punished by Wilcox. Sky was reunited with Aurora, now a talking rabbit. Connors's rabbit, O'Ryan, tried to prove his love to Aurora. A few days after this, Aurora left the canyon with O'Ryan to form a rabbit army. A week after this, Translator Sam returned from space. Sky tended to his wounds. In exchange, Sam let him sleep in the frigate that night. While Sam was asleep, Blaise and Quarters snuck in and knocked Sky out, before burying him alive in the hole that would later be known as the Sky Hole. The next day, Campbell dug Sky out of the hole, on the condition that he tried to be a better person. He agreed and slowly became a better person. Vegas Quadrant After Blood Gulch, he, like many others, found his way to the Vegas Quadrant. He tried to make his arrival seem all mysterious and concealed his identity, but people quickly found out who he was. As it turned out, people were quick to notice the subtle trickery behind the name "Shomas Tky", even after he insisted it was Sangheili (despite him being... anything but Sangheili). He met up with Max, and crashed at her place for a week before accidentally burning it to the ground. After that, she tried to stay as far away as possible from him. Sky reunited with Sleet, Bishop and Font, though he never seemed to bond with them like he had all those years ago. When the Dissidents rose up, Sky joined in, seeking to befriend Max again. He managed to get kicked out of the Dissidents in record time, and had a KOS put on him. After the whole ordeal was over, Sky joined the mercs in order to pay his non-existent squatter bills. Not much is known about him after this. Backstory Thomas Sky Rabbit was born in the year 1221, in Earth. He lived in a small settlement in 13th century England, with his father, his mother, and his little brother, Bunny. When he was around 14 years old, his little brother killed both of his parents. Sky ran away to Mexico, and Bunny followed him. In Mexico was when they both went different paths. Bunny became a merc, and Sky roamed around, going from job to job, until he ended up in the Ruxican army, an army formed when Mexico and Russia united to fight one common enemy: Prussia. During this period, Sky became emotionally unstable and trigger-happy. He also started dating the SIC of the army, a woman named Chrystal Hanson. 4 years after they started dating, it was revealed that Chrystal was somehow a spy for the Prussians. Sky was faced with a decision. He had to either shoot his girlfriend, or betray his army. He didn't know what to do, so he, alongside his girlfriend, shot and killed every single soldier in the Ruxican army. After that, he shot her in the back and ran away. Sky bought a ship and sailed across the seas, trying to take things off his mind. While he was sailing near the coasts of Italy, he spotted what he thought was a "siren". He ended up falling off the ship and being frozen in ice for 13 centuries, until a UNSC scientist by the name of Aurora found him in the year 2555, and took him aboard a ship named the UNSC Vengeance, a ship that was designed specially for working with cryotubes and such. A year after being taken aboard the ship, the ship was hijacked and crashed by two mercenary brothers, Dicky and Ricky, who had been hired anonymously by a bigger mercenary group named The Substitution, which Dicky had been a member of before an incident causing him to lose his memories. Dicky found a prototype of the Venator armor, and switched it for his old Rogue armor, which Sky would later steal. The Substitution didn't recognize Dicky because of his armor, and they shot him and his brother. Sky managed to sneak away without been seen. Trivia * Sky has a fear of cows, and milking cows * Sky often talks about how life was in the 13th century. ** Sky claims that Mexico was a continent in the 13th century. ** Sky claims his brother was crucified by the Romans, which contradicts the fact that he has stated he saw his brother hours before being frozen in ice. * Sky has said several times he thinks the new spartan helmets are terrible, and that the old ones were "the shit". ** This is why he wears the Halo 3 Rogue helmet, opposed to the Halo 4 Version. * Sky claims he had a girlfriend before arriving in Blood Gulch... no one actually believes him. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Green Team